inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:GalaxyDropGohan
Welcome Hi, welcome to Inazuma Eleven Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Akuji-san page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sapphirez (Talk) 17:50, 6 April 2012 Yeah! ^^ KIYAMA HIROTO 424 14:32, April 10, 2012 (UTC)KIYAMA HIROTO 424, June I don't have a fanmade character so I will just be me. My name is June. ^^ KIYAMA HIROTO 424 14:34, April 10, 2012 (UTC)KIYAMA HIROTO 424, June Ya~ Tuurlijk~! ^^ Ik heb 8 Kenshin gebruikers in mijn team(ik-Hikari-, Adina, Sasuke, Arashi, Serra, Mikeru, Haruka en Ryuu), maar de meeste zijn nog niet uitgewerkt... Vertel me maar wanneer het hoofdstuk uitkomt~ ^^ Hikari Talk 14:14, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Drawing Ok...I'll do it! It should be done by tomorrow but i might be busy because my new school term has just started so it might not get here tomorrow ok! Dont panic....It will get done Best Wishes Kotoni~x Kotoni~x 14:27, April 17, 2012 (UTC) Happy Birthday!!~ Happy birthday, Akuji!~ Thanks for everything! Keep up the good work, too!~ I made you a little gift, and I hope you'll like it!~ Tell me if you want me to change the style or anything, I'll fix it, no problem!~ Thanks again, Akuji; and have a happy birthday!!~ Hungry4ramen 05:58, April 18, 2012 (UTC) Your request is done! Hey Akuji! I have got your request done! If there is anything else that you want done, dont hesitate! Please ask! Ok....Here it is! Sorry if its not to good but i done my best and thats all that counts! Best Wishes, Kotoni~x Kotoni~x 15:11, April 18, 2012 (UTC) Something... People,at first,his birthday is 25 Februari WHOLLA. Then second it says AkuKi-San for Kotoni And then thirth,Abdel wholla nice fanfics bruh ur almost as good as mah :) Hey! Hello! Hey! I drawn a sprite for you ok! hope its ok! Sorry if i caused any trouble! Best Wishes, Kotoni~x Noah Dreams' regristration to Blue Flames Hey there, I just wondering if you can add my character, Noah to your team. the info is in the link. Chong Kah How 06:58, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Fanmade Char. Of course. :) Just give me more info; What is she wearing? Eye color? Hair style? And I'll get on it! :D Hungry4ramen 09:54, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Sprites.... Ok! I will do Noah's sprite now ok! Best Wishes, Kotoni~x Kotoni~x 13:45, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Request Yep, I got it! I'll get on it as soon as I can! :D Hungry4ramen 14:40, April 22, 2012 (UTC) I have the sprites done! Hiyo Akuji! I have both of the sprites done so take a look here they are! I hope you like them! Sorry about your one, i couldnt get him in the genesis uni, it was to hard so i left it like that...... I hope you like it! Best Wishes, Kotoni~x Kotoni~x 14:52, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Your request!~ I'm done! I hope I got it right, and I hope you like it!!~ Hey Akuji, it's me again! For the Blue Flames, the players section, could you change Rese's sprite? It's in my talk page.. The orange-hair one :) Thanks! Sorry if I disturbed you or anything, but thanks!!~ Hungry4ramen 22:42, April 24, 2012 (UTC)